


The Mood

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, in which shiny tries to get her mojo back, seriously not a guy apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowed in a cave with Guy for three straight days, Meg decides it's time to finally do something about her boredom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get my mojo back. Normally, I wouldn't try so hard and just let things go, but I've been writing RH fic for so long that it became a part of my whole creative process. It's like having a blocked pipe in the house: eventually, that pipe will start causing problems for the rest of the plumbing. Long story short, if I don't try to do something about the block, I will continue to struggle with writing overall.
> 
> Also, writing ~~and tormenting~~ Guy is actually quite therapeutic. ;)
> 
> Thanks to Thymelady for betaing this! <3

"Hey, Meg?" Guy asked, as he hovered uncomfortably in a small cave in the forest, watching large snowflakes fall down from the sky.  
"Yes, Guy?" Meg replied with a slight groan, as she dusted snow off of a woolen blanket that covered the both of them.  
"Did I mention how much I hate snow?" He said, "And being cold? And wet?"  
"Yep." Meg huffed, irritated. "You've mentioned it twenty-six times in the last three days that we've been stuck in this infernal cave. Twenty-seven, now."  
"Twenty-seven? Are you sure?"  
"I counted each and every single mention." She replied. "There’s nothing else to do. If you'd like, I can tell you how many times you've got up to pee, and also why I think you could use a bit more fiber in your diet."

Guy mouth the word "no," and Meg paused for a few moments, watching a gust of wind swirl the snow around them.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a thumb war?" Meg then asked. "Something to kill the boredom?"  
"No. I'm not in the mood." He replied.  
"We can play 'I spy?'"  
"No." Guy answered, "Not in the mood."  
"Twenty questions?"  
" _Definitely_ not in the mood."

Meg sighed.

"Well, there's only one other thing I can think that we can do." She told him.  
"And what is that?" Guy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"We could just cuddle up..." Meg suggested, scooting over close to him and laying her head on his shoulder. She stared up at him sweetly, reaching her hand under the blanket and stroking his thigh, "...and touch each other. _Inappropriately._ "

Guy's face suddenly lit up, his mouth dropping open very slightly, before breaking out into a ridiculous, lopsided grin. He stared down at her, his grayish-blue eyes filled with utter joy. Opening his mouth, he tried to say _"do you want to go first or should I oh my god it's been too long I love you Meg!"_ However, all he managed to get out was a long "mmmmmrrphwooooegg!"

Suddenly, Meg sat up and pulled away from him.

"Oh wait... No... Sorry." Meg said, smirking. " _I'm_ not in the mood."

Guy's mouth dropped open and he made a pitiful whimper, staring at Meg and looking quite heartbroken. Meg giggled at him.

"Two can play this little game, Guy." She said, snickering.

Guy glared at her, and then sighed.

"I hate you, Meg." He said, "You know that, right?"  
"That's okay, Guy." Meg said, grinning, as she scooted closer to him and once again rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate you, too.


End file.
